Timber
by Yuy
Summary: À vingt-cinq ans, Heero est en route pour ses fiançailles avec Relena, quand un Timber croise sa route...


**Timber !**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de rêve :** Ma Lycorne à moi, Lysanea )

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf Jeck et Sean.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton.

_**Résumé**_ : À vingt cinq ans, Heero est en route pour ses fiançailles...

_**Note **_: Un petit OS sans prétention, au scénario très simple et expéditif ^^'

Pardon pour les amateurs d'histoires travaillées, j'espère vraiment avoir fait au mieux.

**Lime : **Dire que j'aurais pu faire un lemon... Mwahaha ! Et bien, non ! XD

•

À l'étoile des cœurs et des pensées,

vole, vole, la belle enneigée.

Qu'aucun seuil ne puisse être franchi,

que seul, ton âme puisse être et devenir.

Oh ! Ciel d'amour et de paix,

fait en sorte que mes larmes brillent et demeurent.

Car en secret,

la nuit suinte

de toutes mes en_vies_.

Ly-chan, je pense très fort à toi...

•

À tous les lecteurs !

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**AC 205**_

_**Par un chaud matin de juillet...**_

•

- ...

- Je ne crois pas aux signes.

- Là n'est pas la question, Heero, affirme son meilleur ami. Mais reconnais tout de même, que depuis le jour où tu t'es fiancé avec elle, il y a moins d'un mois, tu n'as que des ennuis.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Quatre et moi pensons que...

- Tu ne pouvais pas être aussi lourd tout seul.

- … tu fais fausse route, continue Trowa, sans faire état de sa remarque.

Heero et lui se rendent à l'un des domaines de la famille Peacecraft situé dans l'Oregon, afin d'y officialiser les fiançailles de l'héritière du Royaume de Sank, Relena Peacecraft, et du multiple champion de la Terre et des Colonies de Formule Un, Heero Yuy.

Quatre, puissant homme d'affaires et amateur de courses automobiles, est sur place depuis deux jours. Il a réussi à combiner ce week-end de fête, avec sa visite de l'un de ses sites dans l'état du Nevada.

Heero et Trowa, qui se considèrent comme des frères, travaillent ensemble. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ils n'ont pu se libérer avant. Heero avait une course à disputer, enfin à remporter, et Trowa, son mécanicien personnel, le seul qui ait le droit de toucher au moteur de sa voiture de course, l'a évidemment secondé.

Et si Heero fait « fausse route », cela ne signifie pas qu'il se soit perdu. Il connaît bien le trajet et roule à bonne allure, certain d'arriver à l'heure.

- Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

- C'est faux ! objecte Trowa. Tu la connais peut-être depuis tes quinze ans et elle t'a peut-être permis de te sortir d'une mauvaise passe, mais tu ne lui dois pas ta vie pour autant.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis tend à prouver le contraire ?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, Heero, pas comme ça. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour avoir envie d'elle. A ce propos, tu penses à quoi ou plutôt à qui, lorsqu'elle te sollicite et que tu ne peux pas t'éclipser ? ose-t-il.

Trowa et Quatre sont les seuls à pouvoir l'aborder sans prendre de gants.

- Je me suis défilé à deux reprises, ces cinq dernières années, répond calmement l'intéressé. Cette fois-ci, je dois faire face à mes responsabilités et l'épouser comme convenu.

Trowa ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer, et même s'il fait preuve de la plus grande discrétion, Heero l'entend et le voit croiser les bras du coin de l'œil.

- Elle a une telle emprise sur toi, encore au bout de dix ans ! Quatre, autant que moi, admirons ta force et ta détermination, mais ne fait pas la plus grande erreur de toute ta vie !

- Vous êtes très heureux, mais sachez que cela reste rare.

- Nous sommes convaincus qu'un être, tout aussi rare et unique que toi, t'est destiné, Heero.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas elle ?

- Tu plaisantes ? A aucun moment, Quatre n'a ressenti la moindre passion entre vous, et même sans son don, le devance-t-il. Je te connais et ne t'ai jamais vu sourire en sa présence ou être déstabilisé par elle.

- Je ne suis jamais déstabilisé.

- Si tu l'aimais en ce sens, tu le serais !

Heero va pour répondre, lorsqu'un des nombreux arbres qui bordent la route semble se détacher anormalement des autres, prêt à tomber sur eux.

- Hn ? !

- TIMBERRR ! ! ! (1) retentit une voix d'homme, joyeuse et légère.

Heero se déporte brusquement sur la voie de gauche, accélère, et passe sous l'obstacle mouvant de justesse, avant d'opérer un demi-tour et freinage dignes des plus grands films d'action.

Les feuilles de l'arbre fraîchement abattu, tremblent encore, lorsque toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Heero et Trowa sortent calmement du véhicule.

- C'est plus qu'une embûche, là, ironise Trowa, tout à fait serein.

Ils n'ont pas fait deux pas vers l'arbre centenaire, qu'un des bûcherons vient à leur rencontre.

- Espèces de crétins dégénérés ! ! ! Vous n'avez pas vu le panneau ? !

Si Heero et Trowa s'immobilisent, cela n'est pas dû à l'agressivité du bûcheron, mais bien à son « apparition ».

Ce jeune homme, du même âge qu'eux, est tout simplement à tomber. Premier détail, il a les cheveux longs, très longs pour un homme, coiffés en une natte et aux reflets d'or. Les quelques petites mèches qui s'en échappent ne le rendent que plus craquant. Ensuite, il y a son torse, finement musclé, uniquement paré d'un pendentif : une croix en argent.

Heureusement pour eux, il porte tout de même un jean, apparemment usé et troué ici et là. Ses Timberland© noires terminent de le classer dans la catégorie des bûcherons les plus sexy au monde.

Constatant qu'Heero ne lui répond pas, ce qui est assez étrange, Trowa tente de nouer le dialogue.

- Nous n'avons rien, inutile de vous inquiéter.

Le bûcheron, qui malgré sa colère, prend le temps de déshabiller Heero du regard, se tourne enfin vers Trowa.

- Vous avez failli vous faire écraser par un arbre de plus de deux milles kilos, mais à part ça, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

- Nous n'avons vu aucune signalisation de ce type.

- Shit ! Bougez pas de là !

Il s'empare de son talkie walkie et s'adresse à ses hommes :

- On arrête tout, les gars. Deux « spécimens rares » viennent de faire leur apparition.

L'on peut distinctement entendre leurs rires, que ce soit dans le talkie ou depuis la forêt.

_- Okay, bien reçu_,_ patron !_

- Jeck, va vérifier l'entrée nord. Les « deux choses » devant moi affirment que les barrières ne sont plus en place.

_- J'y vais !_

- Vous êtes tout seul ? leur demande-t-il ensuite, se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

- Oui, il n'y a que nous sur cette route depuis huit minutes.

- Et ça ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Absolument pas, Monsieur… ? lui demande Trowa, tout en lui tendant la main.

Le bûcheron, bien plus calme qu'il n'en a l'air, prend la peine de s'essuyer la main sur son jean, avant de la lui serrer.

- Maxwell, Duo Maxwell.

- Trowa Barton et voici, Heero Yuy.

Duo pose pour la énième fois ses grands yeux violets sur ce dernier, mais estime qu'il n'a pas à lui tendre la main le premier.

- Il peut pas se présenter tout seul, le suicidaire ?

Si Trowa trouve ses remarques amusantes, Heero est loin de partager son avis.

- T'attends quoi ?

- Des excuses, imbécile !

- Je ne suis pas en faute. C'était à vous de faire en sorte que le barrage soit opérationnel.

- Et même si t'as raison, pilote de mes deux, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir risqué ta vie pour rien ?

- Non.

- C'est ça, fais le malin !

Le fait que Duo le surnomme « pilote… de mes deux », signifie clairement qu'il les a parfaitement reconnus.

_- Chef ?_

Duo reprend son talkie.

- Ouais ?

_- Le barrage est tombé dans le ravin._

- Tu peux le remettre en place tout seul avant la pause-déjeuner ?

_- Ouais, c'est bon._

- Merci. Il me faut le reste des équipes pour libérer la route.

_- Ici Sean, je prends le relais._

- Super, ça m'arrange. Je dois m'occuper des « rescapés », ironise-t-il. Pour l'heure, c'est la pause.

_- On reprend dans une heure. A plus_,_ patron !_

- A plus, les gars ! C'était du bon boulot.

Heero, qui commence à trouver le temps long, s'en retourne vers sa voiture dans l'idée de reprendre la route.

- Hey ! Mais tu fais quoi, là ? Vous devez venir avec moi...

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? Vous devez venir avec moi au commissariat du coin et...

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Heero a la mauvaise idée de sortir ses clefs. Agile et rapide, Duo le contourne et les lui arrache des mains sans faire de manière.

- Si vous n'allez pas au commissariat, la police viendra à vous. Je conduis, vous emmène là où vous deviez vous rendre, et ensuite j'appelle la police, afin qu'elle vienne prendre votre déposition. J'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis.

Si Duo a dans l'idée d'ouvrir la portière avant, c'est sans compter sur Heero, qui d'une main sur l'épaule, le projette vivement contre la portière arrière.

- Rends-moi mes clefs et fais comme si tu ne nous avais jamais rencontrés, _timber_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero s'est plaqué contre le corps de Duo et lui parle à un souffle de ses lèvres.

Duo, à qui cela ne déplaît absolument pas, décide de jouer un peu.

- Et comment compte-t-il s'y prendre le « voyou de grand chemin » à bord de son quatre fois quatre noir flambant neuf ?

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes, le menace-t-il.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, _mon cœur_. Présentement, c'est toi qui te frottes sur moi. Non pas que cela me déplaise, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas de ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout d'eux-mêmes, le provoque-t-il.

Trowa, adossé contre le coffre de la voiture, observe la scène avec intérêt. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Heero ne rencontre plus personne pour lui tenir tête ; à part lui, Quatre et Milliardo, sans oublier Relena, mais dans un tout autre registre.

Heero n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de celui de Duo, ni de ses lèvres. Cette bouche qui le provoque, l'insulte même et qui pourtant l'attire, l'attise, lui faisant peu à peu perdre pied en un temps record.

Ses yeux, bleu cobalt, s'assombrissent encore et font frissonner Duo, qui commence à se demander s'il est bien prudent de continuer ainsi.

- Ecoute, 'roro ! On va oublier tout ça. Tu conduis et je me tais, okay ?

Mais Heero le bloque en se pressant d'avantage contre lui, faisant s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

- Je t'ai cherché et j'aurais pas dû, tu vas pas en faire une maladie !

Si Duo tente, en vain, de se défaire de son étreinte, il ne parvient pas à fuir l'intensité de son emprise « bleu nuit ». Un regard qui le cloue sur place et qui le fait _réagir_ de la manière la moins discrète qui soit, surtout lorsque l'autre vous colle de cette façon.

- Je suis de ceux qui vont au-delà d'eux-mêmes, le contre Heero, la voix grave.

- Oui, j'en doute pas !

- Moi, j'en doutais ces derniers temps.

Duo fronce les sourcils, puis se souvient soudain que son ami se tient à leurs côtés.

- Dis... Trowa, se rappelle-t-il. Je risque rien, là ? Il me lâche pas !

- Je reconnais l'étincelle qui brille dans son regard, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre. Alors si, tu risques gros.

- Huh ? ! (2)

Se fiant malgré tout au calme de Trowa, Duo se détend un peu et tapote doucement le haut du torse d'Heero de ses mains.

- Je sais plus trop quoi dire, là. J'en ai marre, fais quelque chose ! On va pas rester éternellement ici à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Mhm ? !

Heero le fait taire d'un baiser.

Si par réflexe, Duo se débat un peu les premières secondes, il ne peut plus, ne veut plus lutter durant celles qui suivent et fond littéralement entre ses bras.

Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, Trowa se détourne d'eux et s'enfonce dans la paisible forêt, afin de leur laisser le temps de « faire connaissance ». Il en profite pour sortir son téléphone portable et appeler son amant.

Alors que les baisers se succèdent, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs discrets gémissements, ils oublient tous ce qui n'est pas eux. C'est donc sans se soucier des éventuels témoins qu'ils se pressent de plus en plus vite et fort l'un contre l'autre, jouant à celui qui aura finalement le dessus.

Sentant Duo sur le point de défaillir, Heero cesse de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour simplement venir picorer ses lèvres, rougies par leurs échanges.

- Je... je sais toujours pas quoi dire, lui dit Duo, la voix rauque et le souffle court.

- Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être dans tes habitudes d'être à court de mots, rétorque Heero, entre baisers et légères morsures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre… ? Que j'ai envie de toi comme jamais ?

- Par exemple, sourit Heero contre son cou.

- J'ai pas, mhmm, besoin de te le dire. Au cas où... tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis à deux doigts de veniiir... Ah ? ! Mhmmm ! Heerooo !

- Ne viens pas sans moi, susurre-t-il contre son oreille, l'une de ses mains se glissant dans son jean, flattant ensuite son érection douloureuse.

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Mhmmm !

Duo se mord la lèvre sous l'effort, avant de rajouter, ses mains crispées sur la nuque d'Heero :

- Je peux pas...

- Alors donne-moi les clefs, murmure-t-il encore contre ses lèvres, son corps se pressant plus fortement encore contre le sien.

- Prends-les... vite !

Heero s'empare des clefs sans attendre, presse le bouton qui commande l'ouverture automatique des portes, puis entraîne Duo à s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Si la suite des évènements se devine aisément, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu de faire l'amour juste après.

Ils pensaient simplement assouvir leur désir « premier », mais il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient besoin et envie de beaucoup plus.

Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à vivre une telle insatiabilité, une telle chaleur.

Non, une fusion de corps, de cœurs et d'âmes !

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de rencontrer l'amour aujourd'hui, ni même un jour...

•

_**Après plusieurs longues minutes d'un désir incontrôlable...**_

•

- Pardonne-moi. Tu mérites... un cadre idéal et je t'offre… la banquette arrière de ma voiture !

Alors qu'Heero est encore _en_ lui, subissant avec bonheur les ultimes contractions de Duo _autour_ de lui, le pilote reprend doucement sa respiration, le gardant serré dans ses bras et lui caressant la nuque.

- Je ne... m'attendais pas à..., lui répond Duo, un peu déboussolé.

Complètement nu, il tente de comprendre ce qui vient de lui tomber sur le coin du nez, le visage niché dans son cou.

- Je sais. Moi, non plus, répond Heero.

- Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant !

- Moi, non plus.

- On n'se connaît pas !

- Et pourtant, tu viens de toucher mon cœur, dit-il avant d'embrasser son épaule. Dis-moi que tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? Rien de sérieux, du moins.

- Non, j'ai personne dans ma vie, mais la question n'est pas là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? ! panique Duo.

- L'amour. Nous avons fait l'amour, se réjouit Heero. Tu regrettes ? lui demande-t-il ensuite, devant son silence.

Duo prend le temps de respirer son odeur, tout contre son cou, avant de finalement lui répondre :

- Non. Mais ça ne nous mène nulle part ! Tu es un pilote d'exception. Moi, je ne suis qu'un bûcheron !

Là encore, la réflexion de Duo montre qu'il connaît bien le milieu de la Formule Un.

- Tu es l'homme le plus _beau_ que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Pfff ! Je peux en dire autant de toi, tu sais !

Pour tout remerciement, Heero lui embrasse l'épaule une nouvelle fois, ses mains caressant toujours ce corps nu et frissonnant contre lui.

- Ça nous fera un bon souvenir ! tente de plaisanter Duo, en vain.

- Je ne veux pas d'un souvenir, je te veux toi ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Duo se redresse, mais très vite la douleur le fait légèrement grimacer. De ses mains placées sous ses fesses, Heero le soulève délicatement avant de doucement se retirer.

Duo se raccroche à lui et ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir contre son cou.

- Viens par-là, l'appelle doucement Heero.

Duo lui fait face, l'air à la fois épanoui et anxieux.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire...

- Non, tu ne sais pas, le coupe-t-il, l'une de ses mains lui caressant la joue et l'autre la hanche dénudée.

- Parce que tu es célibataire, peut-être ?

- Jusqu'à il y a peu, non.

- C'est quand, il y a peu ?

- Depuis la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés, répond-il sans sourciller.

- Huh ! C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

- Je suis sérieux.

- Et tu crois qu'il ou elle va faire quoi à ton avis ? La personne qui partage ta vie ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça, crois-moi !

- Tu t'accrocherais, toi ? Tu ferais tout pour me retenir ?

- Elle, oui ! élude-t-il. Si je me base sur ta façon de... de « posséder » tes « victimes », et bien je peux te dire que ta prison n'a besoin ni de barreaux, ni de serrures !

- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule seconde si ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de tout faire pour te convaincre de rester à mes côtés ?

- Non, répond très sincèrement Duo, un peu pris au dépourvu. C'est toi la star ici, pas moi !

Heero lui sourit avec tendresse, rassuré par son discours.

- C'est toi que je choisis et rien ni personne, hormis toi, ne me fera dévier de ma route. Alors la seule question qui se pose est : veux-tu de moi pour compagnon ?

- Mais arrête, bordel !

Cette colère, ou plutôt, cette peur soudaine surprend un peu Heero, étant toujours si sûr de lui et de ses choix.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'il est dans mes habitudes de coucher avec un inconnu, en moins de cinq minutes et de faire ma vie avec ? continue Duo, sans pour autant quitter les bras chaud de son amant.

- Tu penses peut-être que c'est mon cas ? rétorque Heero.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Dès que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de te chercher.

- Et tu es le seul à m'avoir trouvé.

- Je sais plus quoi te dire, soupire Duo, ému.

- Connu ou non, j'ai toujours piloté. Que ce soit des courses sauvages, du « No Speed Limit » ou sur un circuit protégé. Et jusqu'à toi, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort, de plus jouissif.

- J'te demande pas d'arrêter quoi que ce soit ! se défend Duo.

- Je sais. Mais ce que tu me demandes est pire encore. Duo, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens sans toi à mes côtés.

- Pour moi aussi, avoue-t-il enfin.

- Alors, pourquoi hésites-tu ?

Duo prend doucement son visage entre ses mains et lui caresse les lèvres de ses pouces.

- Parce que j'ai peur. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être avec quelqu'un, de lui appartenir corps et âme, sourit-il timidement. Comment vas-tu faire avec les médias ? Je ne suis pas fan des magasines « people », mais je sais qu'ils sont impitoyables.

- Personne ne dirige ma vie, ni ne décide à ma place. Qu'ils essayent seulement de t'atteindre…

- Okay, frissonne Duo, devant tant de détermination. Bon et bien, félicitation, Monsieur Yuy, vous venez de faire une belle acquisition !

- Baka ! rit Heero, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Mhmmm !

_Toc toc toc_

- Aaaaaah ? ! ! hurle Duo, tout en se plaquant contre Heero, par réflexe.

Instinctivement, Heero le serre dans ses bras, après l'avoir recouvert de sa chemise.

- Désolé de vous déranger, commence Trowa, toujours très amusé de voir un être aussi spontané dans les bras d'Heero, mais les ouvriers ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

- Hn.

- Mhmm ! Appétissant. Ça doit te changer de Relena.

Le regard qu'Heero lui lance, le fait se détourner une dernière fois du véhicule, histoire qu'ils puissent se rhabiller en toute intimité.

Alors qu'ils enfilent leurs vêtements, Duo ne peut résister à sa curiosité naturelle.

- Relena, comme Relena Peacecraft ? C'est elle, ta petite amie ?

- Hn. Mon ex-fiancée.

- Depuis quand est-elle ton _ex_-fiancée ?

- Depuis une heure et quinze minutes.

- Punaise ! Je sens qu'elle va me haïr.

- Elle devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

- J'aime autant pas !

Tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, Heero éclate de rire pour la deuxième fois depuis bien longtemps, offrant son visage épanoui et lumineux au plafond beige de la voiture.

- Moi non plus, lui dit-il ensuite avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Hey !

- Hn ?

- Fallait pas rire ! Embrasse-moi mieux que ça !

- A tes ordres, _timber_.

- Timber ?

- Hn.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'approuver ou de critiquer son sobriquet, Heero l'embrasse longuement avant de s'extirper de la voiture, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir résister à la tentation.

- Mhmmm, c'est pas assez ! se plaint Duo, complètement envoûté par son nouvel amant.

_- Chef ? _l'appelle l'un de ses gars par talkie walkie.

- Aaaaaaah ! ! !

Heero rit discrètement et rejoint son ami, tandis que Duo répond :

- Oui ?

_- On aura vingt minutes de retard sur le planning. Panique en cuisine ce midi._

- Aucun problème ! J'en profite pour vous prévenir de mon absence, cette après-midi.

_- Bien reçu. Bonne après-midi, chef !_

- A vous aussi, les gars !

•

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

•

- Alors ? veut savoir Trowa.

- Alors tout, lui répond simplement Heero, le sourire en coin.

- On peut dire que j'ai pris l'air ! Mais je ne te cache pas que je suis pressé d'arriver.

- Quatre, devine Heero.

- Hum. Il est très content pour toi et d'après la description que je lui en aie faite, il est impatient de le rencontrer.

- Rencontrer qui ? demande Duo qui les a maintenant rejoints.

- Quatre, le mari de Trowa depuis... fait-il mine de chercher.

- Fait pas semblant d'avoir oublié, Monsieur-je-dois-prendre-mes-responsabilités-et-mourir-avant-l'âge !

- Celui-là me casse les oreilles depuis plus de neuf ans et son compagnon et mari, depuis sept.

- Oh ! Vous vous êtes mariés jeunes.

- C'est un peu comme toi et Heero, on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, lui adresse-t-il, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Duo ne trouve rien à répondre, alors il lui sourit et propose rapidement de prendre la route avant que ses gars ne les découvrent encore ici.

- Tu n'as pas peur de la rencontrer, en plein dans la réception de leurs fiançailles ? s'enquiert Trowa, tout en restant attentif à sa conduite.

- La _réception_ de leur...

La suite reste coincée dans sa gorge.

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit ça !

- Il s'agit juste d'annuler des fiançailles, _timber_. Pas d'un divorce.

Trowa sourit discrètement à l'entente de ce petit nom. Le premier mot qu'Heero a entendu de la bouche de Duo, juste avant « Espèce de crétins dégénérés ».

- Le plus dur sera de préserver notre amitié, reprend Heero. Elle risque de vouloir couper les ponts un moment.

Duo ne dit rien et écoute.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, intervient Trowa.

- Hn.

- Je te demande d'être honnête avec moi, demande soudain Duo, après un silence.

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne veux pas d'un ménage à trois. Si tu doutes, si tu hésites ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors on arrête tout.

- Je n'ai ni doute, ni appréhension. Je souhaite juste que Relena se remette rapidement.

- Tu demandes l'impossible, 'ro. Je vais donc poser ma question autrement : si elle t'appelle sans cesse pour être consolée, se plaignant de ne pas te voir assez, que tu lui manques terriblement. Que fais-tu ? Jusqu'à quand et comment vas-tu la réconforter ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir, parce que je la connais. Il n'est pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller, c'est une forte tête. Alors s'il lui prend l'envie de détruire la vie que je me suis enfin choisie, je lui répondrais de la façon la plus ferme qui soit.

Et Duo peut lire, dans son regard, combien Heero est déterminé à défendre leur nouvelle et jeune union.

- Okay, répond Duo, après un silence, rassuré par la force de sa réponse. Je suis quand même un peu triste pour elle. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place... et te perdre.

- L'amour ne se commande pas, lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Ça te va bien d'être _déstabilisé, _commente Trowa, content de lui.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Ah non ? le titille son meilleur ami.

- Non, affirme Heero, son regard aimant posé sur Duo. Bien au contraire, je viens de trouver mon équilibre.

- Et bien ton « équilibre » va faire une entrée fracassante, à moitié nu qu'il est, rit Trowa.

- J'ai un tee-shirt dans mon sac, sourit Heero.

- Avoue-le, tu aurais préféré qu'il débarque tel quel ! Surtout avec les jolies marques que tu lui as faites sur le torse. Ma préférée, c'est celle sur...

- Je vous signale que je suis là, bande de pervers ! le coupe Duo.

- Il est toujours comme ça, quand il ne voit pas Quatre plus de trois jours de suite. On ne restera pas longtemps, mon ange.

- Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai d'autres projets, figure-toi ! lui dit Duo, tout en grimpant sur ses genoux.

- Oh ! Et je suis _dedans _?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! lui sourit-il, malicieux, avant de l'embrasser.

- Je vous préviens, vous ne faîtes pas l'amour dans la voiture pendant que j'y suis ! leur dit Trowa.

- Ça va être dur, se plaint Heero, partant pour faire marcher son ami.

- Mhmmm ! Ça l'est déjà, renchérit Duo, entrant dans la combine.

- Jusqu'ici, j'ai fait preuve de respect et de discrétion, mais je vous le dit tout net : la voiture bouge quand vous y êtes. Elle bouge beaucoup.

- Dis-moi, Trowa. C'était quand la dernière fois où j'ai retrouvé ton médaillon dans ma porche rouge ? le piège Heero.

- La mienne était en révision, faux frère !

- Hn. Et la fois où je vous ai laissé dans mon bureau, Quatre et toi, le temps d'aller…

- Hey ! le coupe-t-il. Il revenait d'un voyage d'affaire de cinq jours ! s'offusque-t-il.

- Hn. Et…

- Je n'ai pas vu mon mari depuis une semaine, Heero. Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de me rappeler toutes les fois où je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

Heero cesse de le torturer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en connais un qui va en prendre pour son grade, commente Duo, amusé par cet échange.

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répond Trowa, tout en accélérant sensiblement.

Heero et Duo se regardent avec tendresse, avant d'échanger un chaste baiser.

- Reste-là, _timber_, lui demande Heero, alors qu'il allait reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

Comblé, Duo se réinstalle contre lui, avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis si bien dans tes bras, murmure-t-il, alors qu'Heero le serre plus fort contre lui, l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressant le creux de ses reins, sous la ceinture de son jean. Mhmmm, ronronne doucement Duo. Je t'aime, lui susurre-t-il sensuellement.

À ces mots, Heero sent son cœur battre plus fort et cesse tout mouvement.

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de laisser échapper, Duo relève le nez de son cou, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Duo, je…

- Hush !(3), le coupe-t-il, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je n'attends rien de particulier. Je pense ce que je viens de te dire, mais ne t'en crois pas redevable.

- _Timber_ n'a plus peur ? lui demande-t-il, un brin moqueur, le doigt de Duo toujours contre sa bouche.

- Un peu, mais ta chaleur me rassure, répond Duo, ôtant son doigt de ses lèvres.

- Je suis _chaud_ pour deux.

- Petit prétentieux ! lui lance Duo, le cœur battant.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Tu es le seul pour moi, rétorque Heero sans hésiter, replaçant une des mèches chocolat de son aimé derrière son oreille.

Ils se sourient, s'embrassent langoureusement, puis se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, leurs destinées à jamais liées.

Trowa, qui n'a rien perdu de leurs murmures, sourit largement, profondément heureux que son ami ait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie.

Aussi, après un silence, il ne perd rien de ce qui suit.

- Je ne vais jamais arriver à tenir, si tu ne te « calmes » pas, _amour_, se plaint le bûcheron à son pilote.

Si Heero sourit en coin, il n'a pas le temps de répondre, que Trowa propose son aide.

- Si je puis me permettre, essaye « Relena ». Je suis certain de son effet.

- Urusaï !(4) rétorque Heero.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il serait apaisé pour autant, se défend son meilleur ami.

- Relena ? reprend Duo.

- Hum, confirme Trowa.

- C'est marrant, s'amuse Duo. Ça a l'air de fonctionner ! constate-t-il.

- J'en étais sûr !

Si Trowa rit de bon cœur, Heero lui lance un regard noir, via le rétroviseur.

- Je t'aime aussi, vieux ! lui répond Trowa, en retour.

- Un mot de plus et je te vire, fait-il mine de le menacer. De toute façon, j'ai trouvé mon _contrepoison_, ajoute-t-il, avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Duo.

- Alors là ! C'est pas moi qui l'aie dit ! !

- Urusaï ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, baka.

- T'es _témoin_ Duo ?

- Non, moi, je suis le _futur marié_, plaisante le questionné.

- … ? !

- … ? !

- Hey ! Je blaguais ! ! C'est de l'humour, un jeu de mots !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, le titille Trowa.

- 'ro, il est toujours aussi chiant ?

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Quatre, répond Heero d'un air sérieux.

- L'amour de ma vie n'est pas critiquable.

- Vous êtes mon pire cauchemar, rétorque Heero.

- Nous sommes tes garde-fous, rétorque Trowa, du tac au tac.

- Hn.

Duo, très amusé, se contente d'écouter, son visage niché dans le cou chaud et accueillant d'Heero.

- Nous arrivons, annonce Trowa, au bout de quelques minutes. Dommage, tu n'auras pas de jolis cadeaux.

- Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, lorsque j'aurais dit à Quatre que Lady Une se trouvait sur le circuit, se venge Heero.

- Moi non plus et Dieu que c'est bon !

Trowa rit et gardera le sourire jusqu'au moment de se garer, devant l'immense demeure des Peacecraft.

_Fin_

ღ

_**Finalement, à suivre… ^^**_

* * *

(1) Les bucherons crient « Timber ! » afin de prévenir la chute d'un arbre.

(2) « Huh » : « Hein » en américain.

(3) « Hush » : « chut » en américain.

(4) « Urusaï » : « La ferme ».

Merci de votre visite !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Je suivais une vente aux enchères sur ebay, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. J'ai perdu l'enchère, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour autant XD

•

**Mise à jour du 4 janvier 2010 :**

•

Lysanea a revu « Timber » Je poste ici, la version corrigée.

J'ai finalement eu suffisamment d'inspiration pour rédiger la suite de leurs aventures.

Le temps de me relire, de la présenter à Lysanea et hop ! « TimberLand » (la suite) est à vous ^^

**Kisu**

**Yuy ****ღ**


End file.
